


Eddsquad

by Rastro



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, dumb antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastro/pseuds/Rastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly drabbles, sometimes their serious, sometimes not<br/>just friends hanging out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hold on pause." Tord gets up from his place on the floor and starts walking towards the kitchen. Edd clicks a button on the TV remote and takes a sip of his Cola. Tom yawns and stretches, he's looking at the dog on the screen and remembers something.   
“Tord called me a good boy yesterday and i just nutted on impact.” Cola goes flying out of Edd’s mouth and he starts coughing uncontrollably. Tord walked head first into the wall the moment Tom said “nut” and he starts cackling. Edd’s coughing and laughing and trying to breathe at the same time, much like Tom is as well. “WHAT THE FUCK.” Edd sputters whipping cola off his chin. Tord slides to the floor clutching his stomach because he can’t stop laughing. Tom leans over and starts wheezing, he is dead. Their so gay this is terrible.


	2. Submarine Fuckland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old drabble where they're in a submarine, mayhem ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really finish it how I wanted to, i lost motivation for this so i just wrapped it up fast, im so sorr

“Oh my god.”   
Edd deadpans. Why yes, there is water starting to pool at his feet. They are at least 600 ft below sea level, Edd is trying to suppress his panic since the way Matt is screaming and running around makes up for them all combined. Matt’s about to run across the room again when Tord catches him in his arms, picking him up slightly and spinning so he stops more smoothly. He pulls Matt’s face into his chest and pats his head, whispering reassurances into his hair.  
“Tom.” Edd starts quietly, turning to his friend still sitting in front of the harpoon gun wide eyed. “What happened?” Edd looks at the damage again, a harpoon had struck right through the window, it got caught instead of shattering it completely; though water still seeps in slowly through the cracks. Tom clears his throat and turns to his friend.   
“Listen, everything is fine alright, I got this under control.” An alarm goes off in a different room of the submarine. Matt’s scream is muffled by Tord pulling him close once again, and he shoots a venomous glare at Tom.  
“Okay, I’m going to get it under control.” The harpoon man corrects. He jumps from the raised seat and grabs Edd’s hand, pulling him out of the control room and into the hallway. Edd mouths ‘do something’ at his Norwegian friend before Tom completely takes him away, and he nods while still rubbing Matt’s back.  
“Okay so, my hand slipped, and I aimed it down so it wouldn’t hit Matt.” Tom lets go of Edd’s hand and stuffs his own into his pockets, Edd sighs.   
“I didn’t think it would hit the window.” Tom says.  
“Tom if it didn’t hit the window it would still make a hole in the ship.”  
“Yeah well, I didn’t care where it made a hole as long as it wasn’t in Matt!”   
They’re walking down the narrow hallway of pipes and bars, a red light flashing behind one of the farther doors.   
“Why did you pull out your gun anyway?” Edd asks, tilting his head to get a better look at the door, he's not sure what room it is.  
“Tord started talking.”  
“Ah.”  
They reach the door and enter a supply room, this vessel is rather old, so the wrong alarm must have went off.  
“Damn this thing is really broken.” Edd comments, kicking a shady looking box with his foot. Tom’s already opening boxes and looking around. Edd takes note of the ships rather poor condition, if their going on a submarine adventure ever again they should at least be more careful with what ship they choose next time.  
“Nonsense.” Tom replies, rummaging through a box and pulling out a huge roll of duct tape.   
Edd brightens, but then falters.   
“Will that hold together the window?” He asks. Tom gives him a confused look.   
“Window? No this is for Tord.” Edd frowns, Tom coughs.  
“It could work on the window too though, yeah, totally.” Tom puts the roll back in the box, slides his fingers underneath it and lifts it up. He turns to Edd who's still giving him a look.   
“You really hate Tord huh?” Edd says, or asks, it sounded like a statement and a question. Tom takes a breath and gives a small smirk to Edd.   
“I don’t hate him.” He says, walking past his friend, who doesn’t try to hide his innocent smile.

They return with an entire box of duct tape. Matt’s finally relaxed but he's fiddling with his hands a lot, eyes darting between the door and the window, and he brightens when he sees his friends return with something. Tord is standing over the control panel, he looks over his shoulder to his friends but says nothing, though the box of duct tape seems to have caught his attention.  
“Alright, I think we’ve got an idea.” Edd says, starting to pull out several rolls. Tord walks over, the friends circle around the box Tom is holding.   
“Duct tape?” Matt asks.  
“Yup.” Tom replies, holding the box a little higher to show. This is the dumbest idea ever.  
“What’s this going to do?” Tord asks, taking a roll out and eyeing it. Tom settles the box down and grabs a roll himself.   
“It’s gonna fix the problem.” He states, as he unrolls a piece of tape and gives Tord a devious look. Tord gives him a confused look, then frowns at realization.   
“Oh fuck you.” He says taking a step backwards as Tom takes one forward, now they're chasing each other, swell.   
Edd walks over to the window, mindful not to touch the harpoon, and begins putting layers of tape on each crack. Matt walks over beside his friend and watches him work, Edd notices Matt and smiles.   
“Hey, feeling better?” He asks, unrolling more tape and layering them over the damage a second time. Matt tries to smile and nods.   
“Yeah! Sorry for freaking out, that probably didn’t help”. Matt scratches the back of his head and looks down at the controls, Edd didn’t want him to feel bad.   
“Hey don’t worry about it Matt, you didn’t do anything.”  
“I know.”  
Oh, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Edd shakes his head.   
“You were panicking, I mean I was too but, nobody blames you for it.” Edd tries to reassure Matt, he never thought Matt would think of himself like that. His friends upset expression tells him that maybe he does feel like he’s useless, but he isn’t  
“Argh, I’m a mess.” Matt says, putting his face into his hands, Edd smiles again.  
“Well, you don’t look like one.” Matt looks up at Edd with shining eyes, his friend winks back at him, and Matt immediately brightens up.   
“Aw, you don’t have to remind me Edd.” Matt says proudly, running a hand through his hair, probably striking a pose. Edd finishes applying the last piece of duct tape, he used an entire new roll to patch up some cracks, maybe he overdid it but it worked. Edd turns around, he's disappointed, yet still raises a hand to try and hide his starting laughter.  
“It’s self defense.” Tord states calmly, lifting a piece of tape to his teeth to tear it off the roll.  
“Self defense my ass, get me down sunshine lo-” Tom’s sentence is cut short by a piece of duct tape to his mouth, his swears are muffled. Matt and Edd laugh at their other two friend’s antics. Tom looks dumb enough duct taped to the wall, but so does Tord who has torn pieces of tape also all over him. Tord leans himself on the wall with his hand, puts the other on his hip as he eyes Tom who is giving him a squinted glare.  
“How you doing?” He asks casually, teeth showing of his devilish grin. Tom says something but it's of course muffled, though his eyes say everything of how displeased he is. 

Tom’s still on the wall, except Tord must now sit next to him and watch him while Edd tries to find a way to navigate out of the depths of the ocean. After some time, they reach the surface. Edd makes his way to the ladder that leads to the top hatch, he looks over at Tord whose nearly asleep, Tom still visibly annoyed. Edd shakes his head and makes his way up the ladder, Matt coming up from behind and watching his friend. Edd opens the hatch and lets his upper body be welcomed to the outside.  
He has no idea where the fuck they are.  
“Oh boy.” Edd says, shielding his eyes from the fierce sun, how long were they down there? Where did they go?  
“What’s up?” Matt asks from below Edd, giving a light tap to his foot. Edd looks down at Matt, then heaves himself onto the surface of the submarine to let his taller friend climb up. Matt’s head pops up from the entrance, he turns to Edd and props his elbows on the submarine, putting his chin on his hands. He gives Edd a curious look, who looks back at him and shrugs.  
“Are we lost?” Matt asks innocently. Edd presses his lips together.  
“Probably.”  
Matt hears a thump in the room below him, and Tord barking out a loud laugh.  
“It’s fine though, I’m sure there's some kind of GPS on this thing right?” Edd asks to Matt, who simply nods back.   
Matt climbs back down and realizes the room is kind of-   
He makes a face that would be similar to the work “yikes”.  
“What's wrong?” Edd asks, climbing down himself, he looks at Matt then the room.  
Where the FUCK are his other two friends.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re upset about.” Tord says grinning, he's not even trying to hide his obvious joy, he's having a ball. He jumps at the harpoon breaking through the window of the door, he's still struggling to lock it, damn this submarine is shit.  
He’s been in better ones.  
“You fucking duct taped me to the WALL.”   
“Hey hey, you're the one who came at me with the tape.” Tord replies, finally getting the lock to work. He looks around the room, plenty of dusty boxes and folders, no weapons though; except for-  
Alright, now there's plenty of holes in the door from that damn harpoon, this place really is garbage. Tom finally gets the lock and the door falls open, he's already got his weapon pointed to Tord.  
The man with the red hoodie has his back to Tom, but he's already leaning back up and putting his hands in the air.  
“You got me, Tom.” Tord teases, hands twitching ready to grab what he's got prepared on the floor.  
“Have I really?” Tom bites, stepping forward harpoon ready.  
“Oh yes.” Tord says low, he's obviously fucking with Tom.   
Tom shakes his head.  
“Quit screwing with me, you’re fucking dead.” Tom’s frown is almost turning into a grin, he’s got a roll in his hoodie pocket, oh yes. Tord turns his head to show Tom his wider grin, grabs what he’s picked off the floor and aims it at Tom. Tom eyes widen a little, then he thinks of a meme.   
“You gonna play me some smooth jazz?” Tom asks, grinning. Tord looks at Tom then the fire extinguisher, then Tom again.   
“I’m sorry?” Tord asks, quirking an eyebrow at his friend.   
“Y’know like, the meme.” Tom says, relaxing his grip on the harpoon to give motions with one hand. Tord looks at Tom like he's stupid, he's not stupid.  
Normally he isn’t except this time he is, since the white foam is coming for his face and he's already backpedaling out the door and down the hall. He nearly falls over when he grabs the control room door frame to try to stop himself, and slides into the room. More like ungracefully falls on the floor in front of Matt and Edd, who unfortunately are the ones to take the hit for Tom as Tord finally catches up.  
“Haha! Oh- shit- Sorry Edd. Haha.” Tord says. Edd blinks through the foam and Matt coughs some out of his mouth, he doesn’t say a single word, the disappointment is radiating of him. He wipes it off his face and clothes, looks over to Matt whining as he uselessly tries to get it out of his hair. Edd was going to say something to Tord, but snorts when he looks his way again. Tom comes up from behind Tord and immediately slings a long strap of tape over his mouth, Tord makes a noise as Tom pulls his backwards and into a headlock.   
And there they go at it again, like cats and dogs.   
Edd sighs and walks over to the left, Matt barely could see where he was going since he's still rubbing his eyes. “Hey Matt, can you move over a little?” Edd asks, Matt side steps without even looking, when he clears his vision he slaps a hand over his mouth to cover his laugh.  
How long until Tom and Tord would notice Edd had a harpoon gun aimed at the both of them?

**Author's Note:**

> I MI GHT EDIT THIS LATER I DONT KNOW  
> their watching descendents


End file.
